


something new

by orphan_account



Series: the nsfw hour (rich bust a nut) [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Masturbation, Trans Michael, he tries his best though, michael has trouble getting off if someone (jeremy) isnt there to help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Mm, I wish you were here," Jeremy responds, cleaning himself up with a tissue. "Were you - Were you touching yourself?"Michael looks down. The farthest he had gotten to 'touching himself' was squeezing his thighs together every time Jeremy moaned out. He looks back to the camera, where Jeremy's laying back sleepily. "Believe it or not," Michael starts, "I wasn't. I wanted it to be all about you, babe."Jeremy gives a breathy chuckle. "Well, are you still, y'know -""After watching that? Fucking -- Jeremy, I'm not an alien. Of course I'm horny," Michael gives a shy laugh at the brashness of his own words."Well, then, you're gonna have to deal with it. Or be prepared to have an unexplainable stain on your sheet when you wake up from the wet dream you'll inevitably have tonight.""Huh."





	something new

Watching Jeremy come down from an orgasm is easily one of the best things Michael has ever experienced. Even if it was through a phone screen.  
  
"God, Jeremy, you look incredible," Michael says, voice low. His body is warm, and he doesn't know what to do about it.  
  
"Mm, I wish you were here," Jeremy responds, cleaning himself up with a tissue. "Were you - Were you touching yourself?"  
  
Michael looks down. The farthest he had gotten to 'touching himself' was squeezing his thighs together every time Jeremy moaned out. He looks back to the camera, where Jeremy's laying back sleepily. "Believe it or not," Michael starts, "I wasn't. I wanted it to be all about you, babe."  
  
Jeremy gives a breathy chuckle. "Well, are you still, y'know -"  
  
"After watching  _that_? Fucking -- Jeremy, I'm not an alien. Of course I'm horny." Michael gives a shy laugh at the brashness of his own words.  
  
"Well, then, you're gonna have to deal with it. Or be prepared to have an unexplainable stain on your sheet when you wake up from the wet dream you'll inevitably have tonight."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"A-Anyway, I've gotta go. Sorry!" Jeremy sits up again, giving an apologetic smile. "I love you!"  
  
Jeremy hangs up first.  
  
Michael's left in silence. His whole body feels hot - he's already taken off his sweater, opting to wear just his binder and boxers. His hands tremble.  
  
_"You're gonna have to deal with it."_  
  
Jeremy's voice replays in his head. He knows what Jeremy meant - the thing is, Michael's never gotten off without Jeremy physically there before.  
  
He'll just have to settle for memories and fantasies.  
  
Michael slips a hand past the band of his boxers slowly, and he lets out a small, shocked gasp when he feels a wetness coat his fingers. He didn't take into account how worked up he was after watching Jeremy. Well, that works. He won't have to dig out the travel-sized lube that Jeremy stashed in his drawer.  
  
Michael presses down against his dick gently, testing himself. His back arches at the contact - oh. That was nice. He's a little sensitive, though, so when he touches again he spreads his fingers on either side of the swollen bump and curls them, pressing at the wet skin and letting out a soft breath. He remembers Jeremy doing this, once. He thinks about that - how Jeremy would do it.  
  
Jeremy would trace one finger along Michael's wetness - Michael copies the movement with a shudder. He presses his fingers in, starting with one like Jeremy would, pumping in and out at different speeds to see what he likes.  
  
He presses in another finger, slower, exploring uncharted territories of himself. He vaguely remembers Jeremy using his thumb on his dick at this point. From this angle, Michael can't do that, so he brings his other hand to himself and presses tentatively. He moans, drowning out the wet noises of his fingers. He jerks himself like this as he thinks.  
  
He thinks about how Jeremy's mouth felt on him, how his hot breath ghosted his thighs or how his tongue curled into him in all of the best ways. He thinks about the hickies on his neck and the scruff of Jeremy's peach fuzz along his sensitive skin. He thinks about the noises Jeremy made the first time Michael called him "baby boy" or tugged hard at his hair.  
  
Michael was overwhelmed and, with a moan of his boyfriend's name, he clenches hard around his fingers as he comes. He removes his fingers slowly, amazed how he could feel his pulse between his legs as he drifted down from his high.  
  
He cleans himself up in the bathroom and when he comes back to his bed, he flops back down. He grabs his phone and texts a short message.  
  
**to: boyf**  
_i love you too._


End file.
